pacmans_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man's Adventures of Shark Tale
Pac-Man's Adventures of Shark Tale is a Pac-Man's Adventures Series film. Plot Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and Pac-Baby go under the sea to visit an underachieving bluestreak cleaner wrasse named Oscar, who fantasizes about being rich and famous while making his way to work as a tongue scrubber at the local Whale Wash, a job in which he is following in his father's footsteps. Soon after arriving he is called to the office of his boss, a puffer fish named Sykes, to discuss the fact that he owes "five thousand clams" and has to pay it back by the next day. After explaining this to his angelfish best friend Angie, she offers him a chance to pay back the money by pawning a pink pearl that was a gift from her grandmother. Oscar brings the money to the race track to meet Sykes along with The Pac-Family, Ariel, Flounder, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Buster & Babs Bunny, and Roger Rabbit, but becomes distracted by his dreams of grandeur. Upon hearing that the race is rigged, places it all on a long-shot bet by the name of "Lucky Day". Such a million dollar bet is noticed nearby by a beautiful lionfish named Lola, who flagrantly seduces an excited Oscar, but Oscar is disappointed when she leaves upon learning that he is a whale washer. Sykes is furious that Oscar bet the money but nonetheless agrees to see how the race turns out. Moments before their "horse" "Lucky Day" crosses the finish line, he trips and falls on line. The race is lost and Oscar is set to be punished in a secluded area for his impulsiveness. Meanwhile on another side of the ocean in the wreck of the RMS Titanic, a family of criminally-inclined great white sharks has a problem with one of their sons Lenny who is a vegetarian. Lenny refuses to act the part of a killer and wishes to not have to live up to those expectations. His crime lord father Don Lino orders Lenny's more savage big brother Frankie to tutor Lenny in the family business. After the two sharks depart their father, Frankie sees Oscar being electrocuted by Sykes' two jellyfish thugs Ernie and Bernie (with Pac-Man and his family/friends trying to stop them) and sends Lenny off to attack. The jellyfish, Pac-Man, and the gang spot Lenny and flee leaving Oscar alone with him. Instead of attacking Oscar, Lenny frees him upsetting Frankie who becomes annoyed and charges at Oscar. Frankie is killed however when an anchor falls on him. Lenny flees off crying, overcome with grief and guilt. As no other witnesses were present and Oscar was seen near the body, everyone comes to believe that he killed Frankie, an opportunity that Oscar decides to exploit for fame. Oscar returns to the city with a new title of the Sharkslayer. Sykes becomes his manager, Pac-Man and the gang become his helpers, Lola becomes his girlfriend, and Oscar moves to the "top of the reef" to live in luxury. At the same time, Don Lino has everyone (including the Ghost Monsters: Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde and Sue) out looking for Lenny. When several sharks get close to Oscar's neighborhood, Oscar's neighbors expect him to drive them away. When Oscar runs into Lenny, Lenny (who does not wish to return home) forces Oscar to let him stay with him since he is aware of Oscar's lie. Soon, Angie finds out about the lie and threatens to tell everyone. Oscar and Lenny convince her to keep quiet, though she is heartbroken by Oscar's dishonesty. Oscar's situation is not helped by the shallow Lola, who indicates to him that her interest in him extends only as far as he remains famous. With Don Lino planning revenge, Oscar and Lenny stage an event in which Lenny pretends to terrorize the town and Oscar must defeat him throwing him into the depths of the ocean. Though this further cements Oscar as the Sharkslayer, it greatly angers Don Lino. Oscar leaves Lola for Angie after Angie reveals that she had feelings for Oscar even before he became famous, but this leaves the rebuffed Lola determined to get revenge. Oscar buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Angie, but before he can present them to her, he finds that Don Lino has kidnapped Angie in order to force a sit-down. Lenny comes along now disguised as a dolphin named Sebastian. They arrive along with Pac-Man and the gang, at the meeting to find Lola next to Don Lino, while Angie is tied up and presented to Don Lino and the Ghost Monsters on a plate who prepares to eat her if Oscar does not comply. Lenny grabs Angie into his mouth, but later regurgitates her, when Don Lino realizes that "Sebastian" is really Lenny, he chases Oscar through the reef while the Ghosts chase the Pac-Man family. Oscar heads for the Whale Wash and ends up trapping both sharks, as Pac-Man finds some power pellets, and he and his family chomp the Ghost Monsters. Oscar is given an ovation by the other fish, but Oscar confesses that he is not a "Sharkslayer" and that it was a falling anchor that killed Frankie. He then tells Don Lino that everyone likes Lenny for who he is strongly urging him not to prejudge people before he knows them properly and to not make the mistake he made in prejudging his wealth. Realizing that Oscar is right, Don Lino apologizes to Lenny and reconciles with him while making peace with Oscar, stating that he and his gang bear him no ill will. Oscar forsakes all the wealth he has acquired, makes peace with the sharks, becomes manager of the Whale Wash (now frequented by sharks), and starts dating Angie and enjoys a happy, honest life. Pac-Man and his family/friends then head back to dry land after having a great adventure. During the credits, Lola comes to see Oscar in the top of the reef wanting to make amends with him for what she did, but all she finds is a hermit crab named Crazy Joe, one of Oscar's friends, waiting for her. Trivia Ariel, Flounder, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Buster & Babs Bunny, and Roger Rabbit guest star in the film. Category:Pac-Man/Dreamworks films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films